


Happy F*ck!ng Holidays

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Easter, Fingering, Holidays, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Sex Toys, Solo Triplets AU, Tenga Eggs, Various Shenanigans for the holidays, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: Ficlet(s) to celebrate the season.





	1. Christmas Morning [Gen]

Sunlight filtered through your blinds, soft and twinkling- slowly brightening your room and urging you towards consciousness. There was no alarm this morning, no need to go rushing off to work or class- for any of you. 

Without opening your eyes, you pressed back against Matt’s chest and in turn felt him curl tighter around you, his arms secured around your waist. Matt hummed pleasantly, nuzzling his nose against your neck. You tuck your arm tighter around Kylo’s broad chest and draw yourself closer to him, sandwiched between their two warm bodies. 

You cracked your eyes open to see Ben, the restless sleeper that he is, has managed to end up face-down diagonal on the mattress. His head was just below Kylo’s arm, which in turn has wound up laying over his youngest brother’s neck. Ben had one arm stretched out over Kylo’s abdomen- Ben’s fingers curled into the fabric of your sleep shirt. You smiled sleepily at the sight- that even while unconscious Ben was reaching out for you. 

You glanced up towards Kylo’s face- and were greeted by warm brown eyes peering back at you. You couldn’t help the way your lips automatically lifted into a smile- seeing Kylo’s normally guarded face so soft and gentle, his hair messy- it was too endearing. Ignoring Matt’s displeased mumbling, you lifted yourself enough to catch Kylo’s mouth in a chaste, simple kiss- just enough to feel the soft plushness of his lips. 

You dropped your head back onto his shoulder and let Matt resettle, this time his cheek pressed against your shoulder blade. “Merry Christmas,” you whispered to Kylo. 

“Merry Christmas,” Kylo whispered back, barely moving aside from tilting his head towards you and the lingering flicks of his eyes over your face. 

Behind you- Matt’s lips move against your back in a muffled, mangled, mess of words- which you could guess the meaning of. You laughed softly and twisted back towards him- but Matt did not meet you halfway. Instead his face only pressed against your neck again, kissing lazy and messily against your skin, the lips dragging along. He huffed, his hot breath rushing past your shoulder. His voice slurred and easy, “Who’s making coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cue Folgers comercial
> 
>    
> [My Tumblr](https://korpuskat.co.vu)  
> [My Writing Blog](http://korpuskat.tumblr.com/)


	2. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon verse instead of triplet au? idk.

Kylo’s long arms wrap around you suddenly. You jolt at the contact, but relax slowly against his warm frame. You smile and lean against him, feel the width of his chest against your back. “Forgot it was Valentine’s?”

“I didn’t forget,” Kylo says and kisses at your hair just above your ear. His voice sends shivers down your spine with how close he is. “I don’t need a holiday to remind me of how much I love you.” 

You can’t help but grin and blush at that, turning your cheek towards his chest. Kylo tucks your head under his chin, tugging your body impossibly closer towards his. His body sways softly- you don’t know if he’s doing it intentionally or not, but you move along with him, letting the motion and Kylo’s proximity lull you. 

His voice is soft, as if not to break the soft peacefulness that had overtaken you. “I made you something- a gift.”

You draw away from him slightly, just enough to peer up at him. Hesitantly, Kylo reaches into a pocket and withdraws something. He motions for your hand- and you hold it out, expecting him to drop the gift in your palm.

But instead, he takes your hand- and loops something cold around your wrist. He fastens it and lets go- you examine your wrist. A simple bracelet, just a tiny chain- with only one charm. A red T-shaped icon you knew immediately. You grin and lean against him again, wrapping your arms around him and squeezing. “I love it.” 

Kylo smiles down at you- your heart swells to the point of bursting at the sight alone. You drape your arms around Kylo’s neck and draw him down- murmur “I love you,” against his lips before you kiss him.


	3. Easter [Explicit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrange an Easter Egg hunt for themselves- but you get all the rewards.

"So, how about an Easter egg hunt?"

You stared blankly at the three boys, confused by Bens sudden suggestion. "You... Know I don't celebrate that." You raise an eyebrow, "and neither do you guys. Do you need a sigil to remember that?"

Ben smiled wide and held out the brown faux wicker basket. Inside, are nine Tenga Eggs. 

You clenched instinctively, remembering the last time you'd seen them use the eggs on themselves. You arched your brow questioningly. Ben only grinned. "Go hide them."

 

Ben, of course, had found the first one. Running back to you with mischief in his eyes. He wasted no time in stripping you and pulling your legs apart. You bite your lip and watch as Ben unwraps the egg- one with an orange label. He flips the egg inside out with ease that should’ve concerned you-

But suddenly you were much more concerned with the rippling texture over your pussy. You gasped and watched as he rubbed the interior texture against you. You suddenly realized why they were so popular, feeling the strange patterns- so different than anything you’d find on a dildo.

Your hips twitched toward him and Ben laughed- a breathy amused little thing as he palmed himself through his jeans. He pulled the egg away from your body just long enough to slip three fingers inside the egg and pull it down to his knuckles. 

He pushed the rubber-covered digits inside you with no further warning- lightning shot up your spine as the corkscrewed ridges rubbed at your walls. Hot, wet pleasure rushed through your cunt- immediately soaking the toy as your body fluttered around it. And then Ben was _fucking_ you with it, sliding those curved ridges and bumps inside you, dragging them back out. You cried out for him, lifting your hips and begging for more.

A familiar voice spoke from the doorway, “Damn it, Ben.” You could barely focus on Matt- too busy trying to ride Ben’s fingers. Matt’s cheeks flushed a cute pink as he sat at the edge of the bed. 

“Just gotta wait your turn now.” Ben replied, not once pausing with his assault on your sex. Matt stared over his brother’s shoulder, watching the translucent white rubber disappear inside you, shining and slick with your arousal. 

You clit felt swollen, stiff and eager to be touched. It felt neglected with the intense stimulation to your cunt, desperate for Ben to stroke it. 

Matt mumbled something under his breath before he was unwrapping his egg and pushing down his pants. He squeezed a generous amount of lube into the egg before sliding it over his the head of his cock. He shuddered in time with you. 

Matt stared at Ben’s hand, watching his rhythm and matching his pace, twisting his wrist as though to match the pattern on the egg Ben was torturing you with. You watched Matt’s hand as he jerked, how his mouth dropped open to pant. In only a few strokes his eyes began to look glassy. 

It was then that Ben crooked his fingers upwards as he fucked you. It felt good normally, a rush of pleasure to that tender spot- but now, with swirls and ridges rubbing back and forth on it- your body felt like a live wire. Taut with the electric pleasure building in your skin.

Matt leaned over you- never once slowing his pace on his cock- and lowered his face near yours. You blindly grasped at his shirt, holding on for dear life as Ben’s fingers broke you apart. Matt’s voice was hushed and nearly slurred with pleasure, “I-Is it good? Do you like it?” 

You whined and nodded, wished you could explain what it felt like to him- but nothing more than high-pitched, trembling whimpers left your mouth. 

“You gonna cum?”

You clenched around Ben’s fingers- and felt him lean forward, looming over your abdomen. 

Matt’s fingers threaded through your hair- pressed his forehead against yours. His soft, brown eyes stared into yours mercilessly. “Go on, baby. Cum for Ben- wanna watch you cum,” 

Ben _fucked_ you, his thrusts suddenly hard and fast, jerking forcefully against your tender walls. Only when your legs were trembling- so close to orgasm it nearly _hurt_ did Ben take mercy on you and began to gently stroke your clit with his thumb.

Your back arched as your cunt clamped down hard around Ben’s fingers- nearly holding them in its vice grip. Ben was relentless; continuing his assault on your body, drawing out wave after wave of aftershocks until you were mewling and squirming under him, pawing ineffectively at his hand to push him away. 

Ben had only just began to slow when Kylo walked in, holding two more eggs. You realized, suddenly, the gravity of your mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](korpuskat.co.vu)  
>  [My Writing Blog](http://korpuskat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
